I hate him but I can't resist those purple eyes!
by QueenofDiamondss
Summary: A girl in the living world goes missing and it's up to Tsuzuki and another shinigami to figure out the Whodunnit. OCxTsuzuki don't worry Hisoka is still in it!


"Midori! Konoe wants to see you in his office!"

"M'Kay! Be right there!" She shouted back sighing.  
It had been an exhausting morning mainly because it was all the paper work she had from yesterdays missions. Adding to it Tsuzuki had been going around the office whining about food. If he asked for one more slice of cake from her, when he knew very well she had none, she didn't know what she'd do to him but it would be unpleasant for him. If only he weren't so cute . . . NO! Midori hit her head off the wall. Don't think that!

"Midori! Konoe's gonna be pissed if you don't get in there!"

"Yeah Yeah."

Walking into Konoe's office she nearly screamed. Sitting there, one looking annoyed the other chewing on a Cinnabun, were Hisoka and shiver Tsuzuki. Ten minutes later  
"No! No no no! I am NOT working with him! Ever!" She yelled trying to leave though Watari and Tatsumi held her down. "I'm afraid that this isn't optional. You have to do it." Tatsumi replied struggling against her strength until the Chief yelled "SIT DOWN!" Obediently she sat on the floor dragging the guys down with her.

"But why?" She pouted looking at the Cheif, though Watari awnsered first.

"Because 1) It concerns your area as well as theirs and 2) will you get off me?!"

"Oops sorry Watari." She stood back up still pouting. "Fine but you guys owe me one."

"Whatever just get going you three."

Still put off having to work with "him" you left the room trying to out-pace them before . . .

"Mido-chan? Can I have a piece of cake?"

"No. You just ate."

"But Mido-chan!"

"Hisoka? Can you control your dog?"

"Hey! Leave me out of this."

She sighed. "Sorry 'Soka. So what exactly are we doing?" Hisoka looked ticked and asked "Weren't you paying attention at all?"

"I was a little busy trying to escape."

"Some soul was supposed to come through and disappeared. They couldn't find her and the last traces of her were in both your district and ours." He sighed and twitched as she brushed up against him. "Is she alive or dead?" Tsuzuki answered acting sober for the moment which really ticked Midori off. 'How could a guy act so immature then seem like a serious hot adult two seconds later. Wait! He is NOT hot!'

"Mido-chan? Are you in there?"

She jumped from the sudden hyper voice and hand waving in her face. "WHA?!" She turned to see both the guys looking at her. "Did you hear a word Tsuzuki said?" She scratched the back of her head nervously "Before or after the annoying hyperness?" Hisoka rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat from his desk while Tsuzuki and Midori got theirs. "He said We don't know if she's still alive but it's unlikely. The Gushoshin Twins said her cause of death would be self inflicted illness."

"How can you have a self inflicted illness?"

Tsuzuki looked down guiltily. Hisoka replied "I have no idea. I guess she sat out in the rain or ate something she shouldn't have." Midori winced at this. "I can't imagine a life where I'd want to die like that."

"You said you forgot what you life was like."

"But still . . ."

Sighing she tugged on her coat and added "Let's just get going."

two hours later

"Ugh now what? All we've found is that she was in the park and a couple of bloodstains."

Hisoka glared and replied "Midori stop whining. You sound like Tsuzuki and I can hardly stand one of him." Midori twitched "I am nothing like him. Got it?" He just smirks glancing at Tsuzuki who was paying no attention at all. He spoke after a second "You act like an idiot sometimes just like him and, even if you don't remember your life, it was probably not the best, so in a way you are like him." She looked at him not believing a word. "Since when did you become a psychiatrist? If I don't remember it's likely I don't want to know."

"Suit yourself."

A minute or two later Tsuzuki ran over and said "A woman says she saw the girl here about an hour ago! She went south!"

"The woman or the girl we're after?"

"The girl!"

They all headed in that general direction asking various people on the street untill they got to the warehouse district. There between two of the buildings was a tan skinned girl with bright red mess of hair with her faced buried in her arms.

"Excuse me miss, We're--THUNK

"Tsuzuki that's who we were after."

Midori chuckled and stepped over to the girl extending her hand. "Hi. What's your name?" The girl mumbled something but didn't look up.

"That doesn't help."

"It's Kyo!" The girl snap loudly making all three jump as she looked up. Her eyes were a bright orange color bight and alive though subtly transparent like her whole body at the moment. "What do you three want?" The "three" stared for a moment before Midori asked "You do know you're dead right?" Kyo laughed "Of Course I know! It took me four days but I know I died! Some drunk pushed my body into the water."

"Why didn't you pass on?"

"Eh. There's this red string or somethin around my neck that burns when I try to leave this area." They looked. A thin red line of some sort of symbols encircled her neck. "Hisoka looked doubtful and asked "Where did you get these?"

"They were just there."

"And you automatically knew the color?"

The girl narrowed her eyes and smirked. "So you caught me." And seemed to mist over becoming a large Draconian creature that attacked the group crumbling the warehouse behind them, all on top of them.

When Midori came to the first thing she saw was a purple and brown haze which cleared slowly to from Tsuzuki's face. Shrieking she tried to sit up and her lips met his fast. Both blushed cherry red and after a minute or two pulled apart.

"Tsuzuki if you do that again I will take that trench coat or whatever of yours and strangle you with it!"

"Why? I was trying to help!"

"Next time don't."

Tsuzuki pouted and turned off the flashlight he had been using. Midori yelped "TURN THAT BACK ON!" When he did he found her gone from bright red to white as a sheet. They sat in silence until,

"Mido-chan You're afraid of the dark?"

"W-what of it?"

"Sorry Mido-chan. I didn't know."

sigh"It's ok Tsuzuki. Where's Hisoka? And for that matter where's the girl we're really after?"

"I don't know."

"Then come on. We need to find them both. I can feel 'Soka's presence close by, and someone Else's."

They both stood up and started looking around the area. Midori's mind was going a mile a minute, 'Maybe Hisoka was right but I won't admit it to them. Tsuzuki doesn't really like anyone like he likes Hisoka'. Though Tsuzuki was having the same thoughts, 'She's so cute but She hates me!'. Finally they reached the surface(They were buried in the rubble).

"Yes! Finally!"

"Mido-chan watch out!"

crash "Wahhhh!"

Midori slipped and skidded back into the maze like mess of what had been a warehouse. Tsuzuki ran after her calling out "Midori!"

She landed in almost a natural looking cave which probably had been there before the place collapsed. But the landing wasn't painful it was soft like something had broken her fall. "Ow."

"Hisoka?" She asked looked around still scared that she couldn't see. "Who? My name's not Hisoka, Kid." No this was a girl. "Then who are you? And I'm not a kid!" A laugh sounded from beneath her making Midori leap to her feet step on something metal and fall over. "My Name's Kyo Kudotsu. I'd shake your hand but mine are a little tied up at the moment." There was a clinking noise of chains moving. "Someone chained you down here?"

"Yeah. Damn bastard said he needed me for bait."

"What did he look like?"

"How'm I s'posed to know? All I remember is that he had two different colored eyes and claimed he was a doctor. That was three weeks ago."

Suddenly the was a thump of someone landing, a scream of very colorful words, and a beam of light revealing the source of it all. "Tsuzuki!" Kyo swore again "If this is yours get it off me Dammit!" Tsuzuki stood up and said "Sorry about that. Mido-chan are you ok?" Midori blinked "I'm fine. Where's Hisoka." There was a second thump and Kyo yelled louder "I am not a god damn Landing cushion. If I could use my arms I'd skin ya alive!" Tsuzuki shone the flashlight on them. Kyo looked exactly like the girl from before but not transparent and more dirty from the cave. Hisoka was on top of her and she was still swearing quietly. Once they were all standing minus Kyo who was chained to the floor and simply sat there, they planned how to get out of this mess.

"First of all we need to get those chains off."

"No go there Midori, I tried it myself and the hairpin I used melted into the lock."

"That's not good. Doesn't it hurt you?"

"Only when I actually try and escape." Kyo held out her palms to show that her hands were scorched and burned. Hisoka replied "When was that?" Bending down to bandage her hands. "Shortly before his girlfriend there landed on me." Midori went red but simply replied "My name's Midori!" Hisoka raised an eyebrow but didn't turn around "I knew you liked Tsuzuki. When's the wedding?" Now she got mad. "If we get out of this you're dead meat!" Tsuzuki pouted 'I knew she hated me.' I've got it!" everyone turned to look at Kyo. "I dunno why but this started just after I died." She held up one hand and a cold blue fire appeared sucking the warmth out of the perveiously furnace-like room.

"Where did you learn to do that?!"

"I was something of a pyro before I offed myself. I wanted to go down in flames but it'd just look bad."

"Wow. I heard of things getting stronger after death but fire? Cold fire!?"

"Apparently. It was warm early on but I started getting hot." Surprised the trio did nothing for a few seconds. "I can't reach to chains myself Dammit!" Hisoka yanked a chain close to her burning hand it melted for a second the reformed as the fire was extinguished. The flashlight went out a minute later. "Why is it that those always stop working when you need them?" Kyo muttered and re lit her flame adding "Hold the chain up again and put something on the burnt end when it comes apart." They did so and once both chains were severed she quickly stood up out of reach of the coil that threatened to re-imprison her.

"Thanks. I suppose you're going to take me to hell now?"

"Thanks the idea. But don't worry; The cherry blossoms are beautiful this time of year."

WHACK

"Idiot. The cherry blossoms are in bloom every day." Midori looked up at the hole they had fallen through to get to this cave. "Guys stop arguing and help me figure a way outta this cave? We dropped in and as far as I know Kyo doesn't have climbing gear." Kyo nodded in agreement. "I could scale the wall up forty feet but I can't go much higher. I don't like heights." Hisoka and Tsuzuki had stopped to look at the girls. Hisoka's foot was on the back of Tsuzuki's head and Tsuzuki was half ways through flailing madly. Both girls rolled there eyes. "Men." Muttered Midori. Kyo simply replied "If you learn anything about 'em it's that they're all animals. Some make better house pets though."

"Too true. . . "

"HEY!"

"Well if you two would stop goofing off!"

"That's what I thought."

Midori leaned against a wall and started thinking. "Does anyone else feel a draft?" Tsuzuki walked over and shivered "Yeah. And a draft means there's a way out!" Hisoka replied "It's probably just air from the tunnel above us." Tsuzuki looked downcast Kyo looked annoyed "Don't burst the poor guys bubble! The asshole who put me in here musta got out somehow!" Tsuzuki nodded in a sort of childish way that made Midori roll her eyes and slide down the wall into a crouch after a second her eyes widened and she fell backwards the space behind her having given way. "Mido-chan are you ok?!"

"Yeah just fine."

"Midori, you are a miracle!"

"Thanks Kyo, I think." Midori took the hand Tsuzuki offered her and once on her feet inspected the hole. It was about three feet by three feet and lead into the dark. "I'll go first and light it up ok?" Kyo asked looking unamused but still grateful for the way out. Hisoka refused "If anything we can protect ourselves a lot more than you can!" Kyo went from unamused to unhappy to say the least. "How? I doubt you can protect yourself from yourself!" Hisoka gave no response so she got down and quickly ducked into the hole crawling off with only a little ball of floating blue fire left behind. "Insolent Pig headed little . . ." Hisoka trailed off and went after her. Tsuzuki and Midori exchanged glances and shrugged both diving into the hole with less enthusiasm then the younger pair.

About ten minutes later

Kyo hit a trap door and stopped resulting in Hisoka running into her. "Hey hey hey! Slow down, we hit the end." She looked back at him and he asked "So why'd you stop?" This question was met with an acidic response "Because, Crap-for-brains, There is a door and I can hear footsteps above it. I can't exactly throw it open and try chatting with whoever it is." She added a little quieter "I've done that one too many times."

"You did?"

"Never you mind!" Suddenly the trapdoor opened and scared Kyo slowly looked up, her face; the picture of terror. His words came smoothly down to greet her, "Well well It looks like my a fish has taken my bait." Muraki stood above her looking down at her. She muttered "Oh shit." and tried to back up but by that time Tsuzuki and Midori had gotten there and the tunnel was to congested to let her move back. Muraki picked her up and tossed her aside where she hit the wall hard. "Kyo!" Hisoka yelled scrambling out from the tunnel to avoid being next. "Don't waste your breath." She called back throwing a burst of fire at Muraki who simply leaned back out of the way and walked away from to tunnel giving both Midori and Tsuzuki time to get out. Both shinigami began hand signs until an apparently animated red stone mastiff lept at them. Tsuzuki ducked aside but Midori finished calling out "I summon you, The trickster to aid me in my work! Kurosune!"

A large black and yellow fox appeared in the air above them landing on the stone dogs back and smashing it to pieces then going after Muraki with a vicious grin on it's face. "Midori! Watch out!" Tsuzuki yelled tackling her as another dog this one black stone, lept at them. It landed a bite before Hisoka pulled a loose table leg and bashed the main body off. "Tsuzuki are you ok?!" Both asked so concerned almost everything else was forgotten. "Yeah I'm, ow that hurt, fine. Maybe some cake . . . "

"This isn't the time!" Kyo was across the room fending off a third beast but without a practiced aim she had set the building aflame. Muraki had already made his exit but left the three statues to hold them till he was away. Melting her opponent Kyo yelled again "The doors this way! I can keep the fire here. You guy go!" Midori and Hisoka, both supporting Tsuzuki, who was in pain from the stone head still clamped on his shoulder, each grabbed Kyo and dragged her along. Midori saying "You can while you move!" Once they were outside and safely away they headed for the ministry.

Five minutes and a alot of worrying later(I could cut off right here but the fun part's already over. Now comes the romance)

"Watari! Get a chisel!"

"Wha? Why do yo-Tsuzuki what have you done this time?!"

"Owie! Get it off!"

"Stop being a baby. I have just the potion for-"

"NO!!"

"Fine I'll find a chisel." Watari walked off grumbling about never having a test subject to work on. "Is he always like that?" Kyo asked looking amused. "Yeah sorta. He's been trying to find a sex change potion for years." Hisoka looked irritated as Watari came back with a large mallet and an even larger chisel. "This won't hurt a bit." He said but it was too late. Tsuzuki had hid under the bed. Midori dragged him out saying "I'll buy you all the Cinnabuns you can eat after that ugly mutt is off ok?" Tsuzuki agreed but Hisoka countered "You're going to regret that promise."

"Maybe I will."

"OK ok no arguing."

"Oh is this the girl you guys were sent to fetch?"

"Yup."

"What?"

"NOTHING!" Kyo was now ticked off and said nothing until Watari almost artfully broke the dogs head in two and took off the pieces watching the would heal within seconds. "Now Miss I'm afraid you're going to have to go see Chief Konoe." Kyo sighed "I'm going to heaven aren't I?"

"I hope so."

"Fine." Looking at each of the three shinigami she had come thus far with she left. "Mi-Mido-chan?" Tsuzuki tentatively asked after a minute or so. "Yes Tsuzu-kun?" Tsuzuki blushed at this. "Would you . . . um . . go out with me?" Midori was shocked but smiled a few seconds later "Yeah. I'd like that." She then leaned towards him and kissed him.

The End

Epilogue(Cause there are still a few loose ends)

six months later

"Midori! Konoe wants you in his office!"

"Give me a sec will ya?" Setting down her pen she stretched then headed to the Chiefs office. Opening the door she had a moment of deja-vu as, sitting there were Tsuzuki, chewing on a Cinnabun, and Hisoka. "Not again!" She moaned. A familiar voice asked "What do you mean?" Konoe from behind his desk grinned and said "Midori meet your new partner." as she turned around and saw a similarly grinning, "Kyo!" Midori laughed and glomped the red head who let her latch on then wriggled away as Mido asked "So why are the guys here?"

"Well Hisoka mentioned that you couldn't remember your life before being a shinigami. So I did some digging around. Those old files are filthy by the way, anyways I wanted to share my findings."

"Besides, It's only fitting that your boyfriend should know."

"Ooh when's the wedding?"

"Kyo! Just tell us!"

"Fine fine" And she began. "Midori Doari, born in 1980 died in 1999 at the age of 19 after her parents, Toki and Rin, died of natural causes. Midori's cause of death was determined to have been starvation after accidentally being locked in the basement of her home during a storm, though there was a bump on her head possibly leading to a concussion or amnesia before her death. She had one younger sister who is still alive and various relatives most of whom are among the living today. The Gushoshin twin confirmed that both parents went peacefully to heaven." Kyo finished taking a swing from a bottle marked Vodka. Midori sat back for a moment and thought about it muttering things like "Well that explains alot." and "I'm glad they're ok." Finally Tsuzuki broke the silence with a loud belch that had everyone staring at him. Kyo started laughing which triggered the rest of the room to follow.

As soon as the laughing fits were over Konoe proposed a joint job between the two pairs. Hisoka and Kyo looked at each other then looked away saying in unison "No!" Prompting a sigh from everyone else and the words "Not again!" From Tatsumi and "Here we go again." from Watari.


End file.
